


I Would Drive 130.2 Miles (And I Would Drive 130.2 Miles More)

by psychoroach



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Steve and Thor brave a pandemic and self-isolation to get to Darcy, who is much too far away for either of their liking.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I Would Drive 130.2 Miles (And I Would Drive 130.2 Miles More)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I never thought I'd want to write anything to do with the current situation going around, but this idea popped into my head and is a much shorter fic than all the other stuff I have going right now so I finally finished it and...here it is. I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, please read, review, kudos!

Steve sighed as he closed out of the Skype call with Darcy, looking over at Thor who was settled beside him. It had been weeks since they'd seen their girl and both of them were feeling it. She'd settled down in Kennett Square after the quarantine lockdown had been enforced because she had been visiting her parents before everything had 'gone to shit' in her words and just hadn't gotten out in time. She'd found a place there to rent and had been there ever since while Steve and Thor were riding things out at Steve's apartment in Prospect Park. 

"I tire of this." Thor rumbled quietly, putting his arm over his chest. He'd gotten his depression mostly under control after the defeat of Thanos and had slimmed down to his previous body size, but Steve feared if this went on much longer it would send him spiraling again. "We are enhanced, a simple virus cannot..."

"I know, I know. But it's important we at least set an example." Steve ran a hand over his face. "How would it look if we just went cavorting around, though? Besides, nothing's open yet anyway. Not really. Just essential places. We're lucky to get takeout and groceries when we can." 

Thor turned his head and just stared Steve down, making Steve sigh quietly. 

"Ok, look. Kennett Square is a little over two hour's drive from here..." He started.

"Then why are we staying here?!" Thor exclaimed.

"Because no one thought two fuckin' months in that this shit would still be going on, Thor!" Steve waved a hand around. This was part of the reason why he and Thor were dating Darcy. Both of them could rile each other up sometimes, and it was nice to have Darcy's energy there to help calm them. "Everyone thought maybe a couple weeks and things would be ok. But then people kept _dying_ and the body count kept getting higher and higher...idiots refuse to wear masks..." 

Thor cut him off, standing up. "So what you're saying is there's no way we have to stay here now." He pointed out. "Neither of us can contract this virus, and Banner...Hulk...Professor...whatever it is he's going by these days told us we probably wouldn't be carriers for it either. So what's the harm in packing up and going to Darcy? She is alone, if we go straight there, and do not come into contact with anyone..." 

"We don't know where exactly she's staying." Steve threw out weakly, even though he was close to saying fuck it himself and Thor's arguments were quickly wearing him down. 

Thor smirked and took out his cell. He had the newest Stark Phone (that had been put out for production before Tony died anyway) and clicked a button on it. "Friday." He said. "Send a text to Darcy. Have it say 'what is your address, because we have a gift to send you' and sign it 'Thor Odinson, God of Thunder'." 

Steve barely refrained from rolling his eyes. 

Thor grinned triumphantly when his phone pinged and he held up the screen for Steve to see. 

Steve smiled, unable to help himself. "Ok, but let's grab some groceries at least. I know she won't be equipped to feed us. We'll grab some non-perishables and then when we get there maybe there's a butcher we can get some meat from and we'll make another market run for vegetables and fruit." 

"Whatever you say." Thor said, already on his way to start packing. Steve chuckled quietly and started making a list on his phone of what to get at the grocery store since he knew they tended to rush them in and out these days and he needed to be efficient. 

Steve left Thor in the car listening to the radio while he shopped for groceries, knowing if he didn't they'd come out with one of every box of cereal and Pop-Tarts the store had and little else and once he got back, and Thor helped him load the bags in, they settled in to head to Pennsylvania. 

Thor looked over at him with a grin as they headed out of Brooklyn. "You know, Steve, I'm sure Barnes would get much amusement from this look." 

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled the mask from over his mouth and nose. It was a dark blue material and Steve had fixed it up a little, cheekily putting a white star on the front, along with some red stripes on the sides. 

"Yeah I can only imagine what he'd say." He quipped. 

The trip to Pennsylvania wasn't terrible, and the roads were mostly desserted, which Steve took advantage of by going as close to the speed limit as he dared. Thor wasn't the only impatient one.

It took a little driving around once they got to Kennett Square to find Darcy's address, but Steve finally pulled up, looking at the visage of the two storey home. It was painted a grey-blue color with white trim and looked like it belonged in Steve's era. On the front porch was two rickety looking chairs and the modest property was surrounded by a dated metal fence that had seen better days. 

Steve and Thor divided the bags between them, along with their suitcases and Steve rapped on the door once they'd bounded up to the porch. 

"What the hell?" They heard Darcy say from inside, both of them grinning to each other when they heard her voice. "Hey, bucko, haven't you heard about social distancing? I know I haven't ordered any takeout so you better..." She trailed off as she threw the door open, her eyes widening as she took them in. She was dresssed in a black t-shirt that looked vaguely like it had planets on it and a pair of red cut off shorts. The necklace Steve had gotten her for her birthday (a simple black heart with wings) rested around her neck and the red dangly bracelet Thor had gotten her thunked against her wrist as she reached up to remove the scarf she'd thrown around her face. "What the fuck?" 

"Are you not happy to see us, Darcy?" Thor asked, amused. He watched as Darcy took him in, even though he was just wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans with black shoes and had a beanie on, his hair haphazardly shoved under it, then she turned her attention to Steve, who was in a brown shirt that Darcy had gotten him that said 'Free Licks' across the chest and a pair of jeans and his usual shoes. 

"I...God you have no idea how much." Steve yelped and then laughed as Darcy threw herself at him and he made sure he didn't drop anything as he let her hang on to him. She sniffed a bit and he chuckled fondly. 

"Aww, doll, we missed you, too." He said quietly. "Come on, let us come inside and we can continue this when we aren't carrying groceries and stuff." 

"You brought groceries? Of course you did." Darcy moved back and allowed Steve and Thor to walk in, Steve leading the way to the kitchen like he'd been there before (he hadn't, he just vaguely remembered the layout from the Skype calls Darcy had been having with them since she tended to move around with nervous energy).

"Well yeah, nothing perishable." Steve said as he began unloading the groceries. "I figured we could get things here if we needed to."

"Probably, because I have milk and breakfast sausage and that's about it." Darcy admitted.

Thor pulled her to him and hugged her close, letting her cling to him. He kissed her jaw lightly and was in no hurry to let her go. "We brought Pop Tarts so breakfast is covered." 

Darcy laughed softly. "I have coffee, too, well instant coffee." 

"You're killing me, sweetheart." Steve teased, taking out a large 30 oz canister of Maxwell House coffee, putting it up in the cabinet, conveniently blocking the simpering little canister of instant coffee. 

"What? I wanted to try that Dalgona coffee thing that's going around." Darcy defended. "Except I couldn't because apparently you whisk it like 300 times to get it to get all nice and puddingy and my arms felt like they were going to fall off before I got that far." 

"I'll make it for you tomorrow." Steve leaned in and kissed her. "I think I can manage the whisking." He winked playfully at her. 

"Thanks." Darcy swatted at him lightly. "Well I hope you guys are easy to please. I have a nice big book case, a good set of DVDs that I've watched a billion times, Netflix, Hulu, Disney Plus, satellite thankfully..." 

"All we need is each other." Thor said, giving her a sweet smile. 

"We'll be fine. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves. Me and Thor just couldn't take not having you with us anymore." Steve sighed. "I hated the idea of you being all the way out here away from us for any longer." 

"Believe me, it wasn't a walk in the park for me either." Darcy promised, making a face. "I always thought I was good with just my own company, until I was faced with just my own company and I found out I was terrible at it." 

"Yeah I think that's just about everyone." Steve chuckled. "Maybe we got used to each other." 

"If you got used to me and you drove two and a half hours to get here, I think I'm doing good." Darcy said.

"It was more like two." Thor offered with a big grin, ignoring how Steve was gesturing for him to shut up.

Darcy turned and smirked at Steve, knowing he drove. "Oh really? Shave half an hour off the drive time, Captain?" 

"I took a lot of back roads." Steve said offhandedly. "Hey, did you say something about Disney Plus? Weren't you going to show us that Nightmare Before Christmas movie you said we could watch any damn time we wanted?" 

Darcy groaned. "Well played, Steve. But just know you can't deflect forever, I will tease you about your driving skill." 

Steve flashed her a charming smile. "Kitten I'd break every road law if it meant coming to you."

Darcy ducked her head. "You have to stop doing that. It makes it hard to win arguments." 

"I know." He smirked as she grabbed he and Thor by the wrists and dragged them to the living room. 

Thor liked the movie more than Steve, but Steve liked that it reminded him of the Rankin/Bass movies Darcy had shown him years before and had fallen in love with. After that she'd shown them a few of her favorite Disney movies like Mulan, Pocahontas, Lilo and Stitch, and Meet the Robinsons (pausing to let Steve whip them up something for dinner) and by the time Little Wonders was playing over the credits, all three of them were pretty tired.

Darcy yawned loudly, sitting up off of Thor's chest (her legs had been draped over Steve's legs). "Ok, time for bed I think. Which...this is going to be really fun because the bed is barely big enough for me." 

Thor smiled as he stood up with her in his arms. "Don't worry, we'll cuddle really close as you are so fond of." 

Darcy scoffed as Thor took her off to the bedroom while Steve shut off the lights and locked the front door. "Don't act like you aren't fond of the same thing, I know these things, I have your number." 

"You have all of my numbers." Thor promised easily. They did their nightly routines and Darcy wasn't kidding when she said the bed was small, but in the end she splayed on top of Thor and Steve curled up on his side against the two of them and it was easy to drift off to sleep, all three of them feeling a lot better since they'd been reunited, knowing they could face whatever came their way.


End file.
